1. The field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanitary toilet seats in general; and in particular, to an apparatus for providing a protective substrate on a seat of a toilet including a supply container and a take-up container disposed at opposite ends of the toilet seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As can be seen by reference to the following references; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,037,062; 1,248,216; 1,954,139; 4,297,750; 5,253,372; GB Patent 13,008; French Patent 532,094; Swedish Patent 193,038; German Patent 144440 and German Patent 245992, sanitary toilet seat arrangements are know in the prior art.
However, the prior art fails to disclose a suitable apparatus for dispensing a protective substrate placed on a seat of a toilet, which may be easily retro-fitted onto conventional toilets, requires minimal space, and is not intrusive to the comfort of the user. The provision of such an apparatus is a stated objective of the present invention.